El Castigo del Olimpo
by Sakura Ika
Summary: El mayor deseo de la diosa afrodita era concer el mundo mortal, sin importarle el mismisimo castigo del olimpo, leanla es una historia alterna super origina.
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGO

By: Celina Sosa y Sakura Ika

**_OLIMPO AÑO 234 d.C._**

Por los pasillos del olimpo caminaba una joven de gran hermosura su fino cabello rubio era movido suavemente por el viento, se detuvo frente una puerta de oro puro. Su más grande anhelo se encontraba al otro lado de la gran puerta, se acerco hasta tocar un barrote de aquella puerta y bajo su mirada hacia el mundo mortal y en su mente pasaba

- "Como será el mundo mortal? - Su único deseo - que tiene de malo q no puedo ir?

De pronto una voz muy imponente la saco de sus pensamientos

Afrodita

Volteo la mirada y cruzo sus hermosos ojos lila con los azul cielo de su padre, Zeus miraba a su hija su rostro era molesto cuantas veces le había dicho ya que no se acercara a esa puerta ella inmediatamente reconoció el rostro enfadado de su padre pero aun así se arriesgo a preguntar

Por que no puedo ir al mundo mortal mi hermano ya ha ido ¿por que yo no?

Porque no es lugar para ti mi pequeña princesa en el mundo mortal los humanos se matan unos a otros

Pero también en el mundo mortal existe el amor como puede ser posible que si en ese lugar existe un sentimiento tan hermoso sea malo para mi que soy la diosa del amor

Porque los humanos han perdido el deseo de amar, su ambición es mas fuerte tanto así que se sienten mas que los mismísimos dioses del olimpo

No me importa mi hermano me ha contado cosas muy hermosas de ese mundo y yo quiero conocerlo ese es mimas grande deseo

Deseo q no cumpliré; pideme otra cosa mi pequeña, una estrella o quizás una constelación - se acerca a ella y toma su barbilla haciendo q lo vea - pero no puedo permitir que mi mas grande tesoro vaya a ese lugar a enfrentarse peligros inimaginables – ella volteo su cara y volvió a mirar de entre las nubes el pequeño planeta tierra

"Como es posible q algo tan hermoso pueda ser malo? pero algún día iré sin que me importen las consecuencias conoceré ese mundo a costa de cualquier cosa"

En eso de oye la voz de una mujer

- Afrodita, Zeus entren a la casa!

Afrodita comenzó a alejarse de la puerta pero antes de entrar a la casa observo por ultima ves la puerta mientras en su mente ella se prometía una cosa "algún día como sea iré a ese mundo y le demostrare a mi padre que donde existe el amor no es malo".

Y así la diosa del amor entro a su casa y su madre le dijo…

- Hija mía no estarás pensando en el mundo mortal de nuevo

- Si madre a ti nuca he podido engañarte y tu sabes que mi mas gran deseo es conocerlo como lo hizo mi hermano Hércules

- Pero hija mía -dijo acariciando su mejilla- el mundo humano es peligroso y mas para una Diosa

- Pero madre no es necesario que sepan que yo soy una Diosa, puedo hacerme pasar por una simple mortal

- Y pasar por las penas de los mismísimos mortales?? Tu hermano casi muere

- Pero si el lo logro yo también podré, además yo ya no soy una niña puedo hacer muchas cosas al igual que Hércules

- Pero cariño tu eres una niña aun Hércules es hombre, eres la Diosa del amor eres delicada

pura limpia y buena

- Siempre lo mismo la única razón por la que no me dejan ir es por que soy mujer

Afrodita salio corriendo hacia su cuarto encerrándose en el y desahogar su enojo, Afrodita siguió llorando hasta quedar completamente dormida.

Mientras afrodita dormía unos recuerdos comenzaron a invadir sus sueños

**SUEÑO:**

Ella se encontraba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que era observada por alguien esta persona la miraba con deseo deseaba tener su fino y delicado cuerpo entre sus sepulcrales manos y estos pensamientos siempre estaban en su mente a pesar de que Afrodita era la hija de hermano y él estaba decidido a cumplir esos pensamientos con su consentimiento o sin el, así que decido acercarse a ella y revelarle sus sentimientos de una ves por todas; la joven Diosa caminaba sin siquiera percatarse cuando de repente aparece su tío Hades a pesar de ser su tío no lo veía como tal él era tan lascivo tan frió y no era para mas siendo el dios de la muerte, él se acerco y ella sentía pavor su mirada se veía llena de .... Lujuria la tomo por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo ella intento separarse de él, él por s uparte la apretaba aun mas fuerte de los ojos de Afrodita empezó a salir una furtiva lagrima realmente hades era muy fuerte él intento besarla pero una flecha dorada le dio en un brazo y le dio tiempo a Afrodita de soltarse de hades y retroceder, Hades volteo y vio q era el pequeño Eros el cupido protector de la Diosa Afrodita, le dirigió una mirada de odio y le lanzo un ataque a lo q la princesa reacciono y logro salvar a su pequeño amigo, Hades malignamente se acerco hacia afrodita y le dijo sin

Impedimentos:

Te amo afrodita, y a cualquier precio serás mía

Eso nunca Hades, yo no te amo

Eso no me importa tu serás Mía solamente

Ella lo vio con desprecio y arrogancia y musito

Nunca seré de un ser tan despreciable como tú, yo soy la Diosa del amor y la belleza y no me casare con alguien que lleva el odio en su corazón, yo merezco a alguien de gran valor y gran hermosura y que sea capaz de amar

insolente!!!

Hades lanzo un ataque hacia la joven Diosa, su rostro tenia una sonrisa en cambio la diosa tenia una mirada de pavor y cerro los ojos cuando de repente sintió como alguien la tomaba en brazos, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba flotando y se encontraba arriba de Pegaso el fiel corcel de su hermano Hércules levanto la mirada y vio que el que la sujetaba era nada mas y nada menos que su hermano Hércules, Hércules era muy apuesto tenia

un cuerpo musculoso pero sin exagerar, su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos eran de un café oscuro, hizo a Pegaso descender y puso gentilmente a su pequeña hermanita en el suelo, volteo a ver a su queridísimo tío y le dijo

Que has pretendido hacer con mi hermana?! -Hades lo vio por encima del hombro y dijo

Ella será mía a cualquier precio

Eso nunca lo permitiré, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi antes de que ella sea tuya

jajajaja eso lo veremos Hércules - Hades se preparaba para enviar uno de sus ataques cuando un rayo le cayo encima hiriéndolo

DEJALOS EN PAZ!!!

Zeus!

Deja a mis hijos en paz, ahora que se las intenciones que tienes con mi pequeña Afrodita no permitiré que te le acerques de nuevo

Eso ya lo veremos, ella será mía a cualquier precio -y con eso desapareció

El olimpo se vestía de fiesta estaban en una majestuosa celebración era le cumpleaños numero 700 de la pequeña Diosa Afrodita estaban reunidos desde siervos, Dioses menores, Dioses mayores, y demás seres mitológicos

Había una joven mujer era hermosa sin duda pero no tanto como afrodita ella aspiraba a ser la esposa de Morfeo, pero en el corazón de Thenastea solo había un deseo y era convertirse en la mujer mas hermosa inclusive mas hermosa que la misma Afrodita va hacia Morfeo e intenta seducirlo para que el cumpla su deseo y así convertirse en la mujer mas hermosa del mundo pero Morfeo ama demasiado a Afrodita y ante todos dice

- Alguien ha osado pretender ser más bella que la mismísima Diosa del amor y de la belleza

A Afrodita no le cayo nada bien la noticia quien era esa insolente que quería ser mejor que ella así que le exigió a Morfeo q le revelase quien era la....insolente. Así que Morfeo dijo con voz pausada

- Thenastea - apuntándole con el dedo

Thenastea al verse descubierta intenta huir del lugar lo cual no lo logra ya que en ese momento Afrodita comienza a lanzarle una maldición:

_**Η φωτεινότητα ότι πριν από φωτεινό τώρα το σκοτ�δι θα γίνει να διακρίνει το κρύσταλλο της σκοτεινής καρδι�ς σας και θα είναι έπειτα στην ενιαία ψυχή σας είναι η ματαιοδοξία**_

**_El brillo que antes lucias ahora en Oscuridad se convertirá mira el cristal de tu corazón y oscuro estará pues en tu alma solo se encuentra la vanidad_**

La bella Thenastea empezó sentir como una engría rodeaba su cuerpo y le evitaba continuar en su huida del olimpo-

Los cabellos de Thenastea comenzaron a tomar la forma de serpientes las cuales se encontraban vivas, su rostro angelical se transformo el de un mounstro y sus ojos se tornaron a un rojo sangre, así q Afrodita le dijo

Ahora has recibido mi maldición, no podrás ver nunca más a otro ser humano a los ojos y el que lo haga se convertirá en piedras, así como tu nunca volverás a verte en un espejo si lo haces sufrirás el mismo destino, además te encontraras sola en una de las islas desiertas de Grecia, muchos al saber de ti querrán destruirte ahora desparece de mi presencia horripilante ser que el solo verte me da repugnancia

Afrodita despertó en medio de la noche había tenido ese horrible sueño otra ves habían pasado muchos siglos ya de esos acontecimientos y a pesar del tiempo esos recuerdos invadían su sueños

NOTAS DE LAS AUTORA

C.S: Para comenzar los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no nos pertenecen sino que a sus creadoras Clamp y esto es sin fines de lucro

S.I: Esta es una historia alterna y toda loca como sus escritoras (JAJAJAJA)

Celina sosa y Sakura Ika

C.S: Con la única intención de entretener a los fanáticos de la exitosa serie de Sakura card captor

S.I: Esta historia surgió de las locas mentes de sus servilletas

C.S: Esperamos que les agrade y se animen a dejar sus comentarios sobre el

S.I: Juas!! se cuidan

S.I: Y una nota importantísima la mitología escrita aquí ha sido manipulada para fines meramente literarios


	2. La Huida al Mundo Mortal

**La Huida al Mundo Mortal**

By: Celina Sosa y Sakura Ika

A pesar de que ya la noche ya estaba muy entrada Afrodita caminaba por el pasillo que se dirigía a la puerta por la cual se entraba al mundo mortal y eso se debía a que en su mente solo existía una idea y era conocer ese mundo aun en contra de la decisión de su padre ella miraría con sus propios ojos el mundo mortal ya lo tenia todo planeado, así que sin ningún cleofonte (guardia real) a la vista llego a la hermosa puerta de oro y con sumo cuidado la abrió.

Pero no contaba con una cosa y era que el dios Zeus se había percatado de lo sucedido así que cuando ella estaba por salir un rayo, un estruendoso rayo se azoto en el suelo haciendo templar todo el Olimpo.

Ella volteo y vio a su padre, nuca lo había visto así, ataba mas que furiosos. Afrodita temblaba sabia que le esperaba un castigo, Zeus se acerco a ella lentamente, la tomo de la mano y comenzó a alejarla de la puerta, durante el camino el no pronuncio palabra con ella esto la asusto mas, la introdujo dentro del Partenón y antes de desaparecer de la vista de ella le dijo

- tu castigo no será muy fuerte ya que logre evitar que atravesaras esa puerta sin mi consentimiento pero te lo advierto Afrodita la próxima ves que intentes repetir algo como lo de esta noche te atendrás a las consecuencias

Afrodita no aguanto mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Zeus observo como su pequeña se quedaba llorando esto produjo arrepentimiento en él por haberle hablado tan fuerte, pero decidió no ir a consolarla ya que él deseaba que ella se olvidara de esa loca idea de ir al mundo mortal y si tenia que ser duro con ella para que comprendiera lo seria aun cuando el verla llora le rompía el corazón

A la mañana siguiente Zeus ordeno a los cleofonte(guardias reales) que estuvieran mas al pendiente de la puerta hacia el mundo mortal, ya que el se temía que su hija volvería a intentar ir al mundo mortal

Afrodita salió y vio como por todos lados habían mas cleofonte así que decidió ir a ver la puerta hacia el mundo mortal y su sorpresa fue que estaba aun más vigilada, mientras ella caminaba un cleofonte le detuvo el paso ella enojada le dijo

- como te atreves a detenerme el paso se lo diré a mi padre y te arrepentirás por tu osadía

pero detrás de ella se encontraba Zeus y le dijo que él había sido quien había dado la orden de prohibirle el paso a esa puerta, ella podría ir a cualquier lugar del olimpos pero se le estaba prohibido ir adonde se encontraba esa puerta

ella enojada le reclamo él por que, el tan solo respondió

- tu sabes muy bien cual es el motivo por el cual te prohíbo acercarte a esa puerta – y sin decir mas el se fue

afrodita al ver que no podría pasar decidió irse pero de una cosa si estaba segura y era que conseguiría ir al mundo mortal su padre no se lo impediría, tendría que planear bien las cosas para no ser descubierta de nuevo así que decidió ir a ver a Eros el le ayudaría con su plan

así que la joven princesa llego hasta donde estaba el pequeño Querubín jugando ya una ves con el se lo llevo hasta un jardín donde no se encontraba ningún cleofonte y le explico

- Eros tienes que ayudarme

- dime en que

- escapar hacia el mundo mortal

- QUE? OLVIDALO

La princesa lo vio con cara de enojo

- después de que te salve la vida así me lo pagas

- no Afrodita no te enojes conmigo

- entonces me ayudas

- pero es que si tu padre nos descubre a mí me ira muy mal

- ándale si me ayudas te daré muchos dulces

- DULCES

- si Eros muchos DULCES

- esta bien te ayudare

- nunca cambias

- jejeje, lo que sea por dulces

- mira este es mi plan

- si Afrodita escucho

Afrodita se dirigía la Partenón en su rostro había una gran sonrisa ya que todo estaba planeado para su escape al mundo mortal esta ves las cosas tenían que salir a la perfección, en ese momento ella se encontró con su hermano Hércules el cual al ver su sonrisa supo que su hermana estaba planeando algo. El se acerco a su hermana y con la mirada comenzó a interrogarla

- por que me miras así hermano

- por que te conozco afrodita y esa sonrisa me indica que tu has tramado algo

- yo, como te atreves a pensar de que yo he tramando algo, solamente estoy feliz o es que acaso también tengo prohibido ser feliz

- tu no me engañas

- pero como sé que no me dirás nada no insistiré, solo te pido que lo que estas tramando no sea el escapar al mundo mortal nuestro padre ya te lo advirtió

- despreocúpate hermanito – dijo apretando la mejilla de Hércules – ni siquiera he pensado en el mundo mortal ya he aprendido mi lección con lo que sucedió anoche

- eso espero afrodita, pues papá la próxima ves no se tocara el corazón y por mucho que te quiera tomara sus medidas

Hércules comenzó a alejarse de Afrodita mientras ella se quedaba allí penando – debo ser más cuidadosa o mi hermano me descubrirá también debo apresúrame creo que tendré que adelantar todo ya que hércules podría advertirle a mi padre mi cambio de actitud, así que esta misma noche me iré al mundo mortal, ya todo esta prácticamente listo además mi padre no sospecharía que lo volveré a intentar esta noche, tendré que ir ha hablar de nuevo con Eros

así que antes de ir se llevo unos cuantos dulces para poder convencer al pequeño querubín, así que cuando llego con él le dijo

- Eros hay cambio de planes

- ósea que te arrepientes

- no! Eso nuca, solo que tendremos que adelantarlo todo para hoy en la noche

- estas loca o que? Es muy pronto

- mira lo que tengo aquí – mostrándole los dulces

- dulces, como tu digas afrodita

- entonces hay que prepararlo todo para hoy en la noche

- esta bien

mientras Afrodita seguía trazando los últimos detalles de su plan, alguien en las sombras miraba y escuchaba todo detalladamente

- así que la diosa del amor y la belleza planea escaparse al mundo mortal, eso me podría servir de mucho ya que en el mundo mortal sé encontrar sin protección de hércules ni la de Zeus

Olimpos a Media Noche 

La diosa del amor y la belleza caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos y a su ludo caminaba Eros, el querubín aun trataba de convencer a Afrodita que desistiera de la locura que estaba apunto de cometer

- por favor Afrodita aun podemos arrepentirnos

- no Eros, este es mi sueño y planeo cumplirlo a toda costa

así que la joven princesa siguió con su plan, pero la princesa no Eros se habían percatado de que una sombra iba detrás de ellos, así que casi al llegar a la puerta de conexión la princesa se detuvo pues ahora su plan entraría en acción

Saco un pequeño bote que llevaba dentro de su ropa lo abrió y el contenido del lo vertió sobre ella. Sus cabellos rubios cambiaran a un color castaño y sus ojos lilas tomaron el color de unas esmeraldas

así que el pequeño Eros se quedo sorprendido por la transformación de la diosa – Afrodita eres tu

- así es Eros soy yo, ahora soy una mortal

así que la ahora mortal mujer le pidió que pusiera el plan en acción, Eros la abraso y le dijo

- regresa pronto por favor, cuídate mucho Afrodita

- así lo are ahora apresúrate ya que creo que los cleofonte estarán aquí haciendo la ronda de vigilancia recuerdas bien lo que debes hacer

- Sí

el pequeño Eros dio la vuelta pero se detuvo y corrió a abrazar de nuevo a Afrodita

- buaaaaaa no quiero que te vayas

- por favor compréndeme quiero conocer las cosas hermosa de las que mi hermano me contó quiero verlo con mis ojos, apresúrate a ser lo que te dije

si... snif snif....

el pequeño Eros tomo su lugar y empezó a arrojar flechas con fuego, los cleofonte al ver el fuego corrieron pues podría ser un intruso así que dejaron la puerta de conexión libre lo que le daría la oportunidad a la diosa a abrir la puerta

ella la abrió y cuando salía se topo con alguien que no deseaba ver

- Hades

- hola mi pequeña así que piensas desobedecer las ordenes de tu padre

- que quieres Hades

- tan solo vengo a ayudarte

- a que te refieres con eso

hades no contesto tan solo comenzó a recitar un hechizo

**Προκειμένου να ταξιδεφθεί θαν�σιμος πρέπει να είστε, αλλ� η εμφ�νιση της ύπαρξής σας δεν είναι αρκετός λόγος για τον οποίο η δύναμή σας που πρέπει να χ�σετε**

**para viajar al mundo mortal has de ser una mortal, mas no basta la apariencia de tu ser por lo que tu poder has de perder**

en ese momento afrodita comenzó a sentir como sus poderes comenzaban a abandonarla además Hades la tomaba de un brazo y la introducía por la puerta aprovechando en que ella en esos momentos se encontraba desprotegida

y así es como afrodita es llevada hasta el mundo mortal

NOTAS DE LAS AUTORA

C.S: bueno aquí tiene el primer capitulo de este fic esperamos que sea de su agrado

S.I: si no ¬¬ ya no lo escribimos

C.S: realmente agradeceremos su comentarios sobre este capitulo

S.I: sip firmen porfa para saber q les gusta y que no

C.S: ahora los agradecimientos a las personas que nos dieron un review y nos apoyan a continuar con el fic

Serenity-princes: gracias por tu apoyo y esperamos que este capitulo sea de tu agrado

Chupiplum: jajaja aki esta la continuación esta historia es 100 S&S.

Melanie: Jajaja muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno q te guste como escribimos

Nancy gracias por apoyar este fic y como has visto hemos cumplido tu deseo en no tardarnos tanto

Albert: ojala y sigas leyendo

Querida: Gracias Primo por Fregando todos los días yo también te odio "nunca cambies he"

Kitten at herart gracias por avisarme que el fic estaba en la sección de ingles


	3. El Comienzo de una vida mortal

_**Capitulo 2**_

**_El comienzo de una vida mortal_**

**_Mundo Mortal, Atenas Grecia, Año 2005_**

El sol resplandecía y una joven empezó a despertar se encontraba dentro de la Acrópolis (Templo de los Dioses), al abrir sus ojos recordó todo lo que había sucedido y la única solución que hallo fue pedirle ayuda a su padre él la ayudaría a recuperar sus poderes ya que si quería regresar al olimpo debía volver a ser una diosa.

Así que se dirigió al templo mayor entro y vio una enorme estatua de marfil de su padre así que le dijo

Padre por favor ayúdame he perdido mis poderes y sin ellos no podré regresar al olimpo

No había contestación así que empezó a llorar creía por un momento q estaba sola pero de repente una luz hizo que mirara hacia arriba ahí apareció el gran Zeus él se acerco a ella; ella la verlo sonrió ya que pensó que él la ayudaría, pero sus sonrisa desaprecio al ver como la cara de su padre era seria

Te lo advertí Afrodita, si cruzabas esa puerta te atendrías a las consecuencias, hades te a quitado tus poderes y como castigo yo no te los devolveré tendrás que recuperarlos tu sola y tendrás que sobrevivir en ese mundo como una simple mortal

**_Para al olimpo regresar el amor verdadero has de encontrar _**

**_Σταματ� στο υποστήριγμα Olimpos για να επιστρέφει την αληθινή αγ�πη που πρέπει να βρείτε_**

Que significa eso padre?

Significa que tú tendrás que luchar como los mortales. Solo podrás volver cuando encuentres al verdadero amor siempre y cuando sea correspondido

pero padre... pero padre por que me haces esto?

porque me has desobedecido, nadie pasa por la autoridad de Zeus sin recibir un castigo y ahora este es el tuyo

Así Zeus desapareció Afrodita no podía creer lo que su padre acaba de hacer acaso ella viviría como una mortal para siempre, no, no lo podía aceptar mas no tenia otra opción ahora era otra mas, era una simple mortal y tenia que cumplir con su castigo si quería regresar al olimpo deseaba que su madre estuviera ahí para aconsejarla salio del templo y no sabia que hacer como iba a sobrevivir? sabia de instancia que tenia que conseguir un techo y comida y más aun una identidad pues no iba andar por el mundo diciendo que era una diosa la pasarían por una loca

En ese momento ella observo un árbol el cual ella reconoció inmediatamente ya que su hermano le había hablado muchas veces de el además se lo había mostrado

Así que se le ocurrió una idea ella se llamaría como ese árbol

si eso es me llamare Sakura

Salio de la acrópolis, los turistas que pasaban por ahí la miraban pues aparte de que era muy hermosa llevaba un vestido largo de seda en color blanco así que pensó que seria bueno conseguir ropa adecuada al tiempo pero había un problema: no tenia dinero para conseguir la ropa .... se le ocurrió una loca idea y esa era conseguir trabajo en el mismo templo si de algo sabia era de Dioses ya que ella era uno de ellos. Hablo con el director del templo. Ella entra a la oficina del encargado del templo y le pregunta si es que necesitan a alguien para las guías dentro del templo

- Disculpe pero me preguntaba si es que necesitaba a alguien para dar guías aquí en el templo

Por casualidad el encargado le dice

si necesitamos a una guía.....

deseo tomar el puesto, ya que soy una gran conocedora de la historia de los Dioses griego

Solo necesitas presentar una pequeña prueba. Toma aquí tienes –le da una hoja y un lápiz

gracias

Para sorpresa del encargado contesto de maravilla diendo la mayor información y no fallando a ninguna respuesta, sorprendido le dijo

- Quedas contratada

- enserio?

- Claro, solo dame todos tus datos para terminar los trámites de la contratación

- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto

- Ese nombre tiene orígenes japoneses?

- Si lo que pasa es que mis padres eran japoneses pero yo soy originaria de aquí

- A muy bien, Felicidades Sakura quedas contratada

Sakura sale del templo contenta ya que ha conseguido trabajo

Sabia que mi hermana no se daría por vencida

Zeus observa a su hija sin que nadie lo note; sonríe, en cambio Era mira con preocupación y le ruega a su esposo que ayude a Afrodita

Por favor Zeus ese no es mundo para ella se que tu puedes hacer que ella recupere sus poderes y vuelva a casa con notros

Lo siento amor mío pero ella desobedeció y debo castigarla al desobedecerme tanto a su padre como dios supremo

Pero me preocupa que hades le allá quitado sus poderes eso quiere decir que el aun no ha desistido en que ella sea suya y afrodita sin sus poderes no podrá defenderse de el

Comprendo eso cariño por esa razón Hércules ira a cuidarla pero sin que ella se entere

Ella camina por las calles de Atenas se dispone a buscar un hogar. Va caminando ve en un edificio en donde se rentan departamentos compartidos le parece una buena idea

Entra y la atiende una anciana

Tiene departamentos?

Si. Ay una joven que necesita una compañera

Ella amablemente la lleva hasta el departamento tocan la puerta y abre una muchacha de unos 23 años de cabello negro azabache y unos hermosos ojos azules la anciana le dice

Tomoyo ella es Sakura Kinomoto y desea rentar el departamento contigo

hola Sakura deseas pasar así veras el departamento y hablamos

La anciana se retiro y las dejo solas y Sakura entro Sakura se emociono mucho al ver el apartamento ya que era la primera vez que entraba a uno esto le provoco un poco de risa a Tomoyo ya que Sakura parecía una niña ante algo asombroso

Sakura se gira hacia Tomoyo y con una sonrisa le dice

Me gusta este lugar y me gustaría poder vivir aquí será que me aceptas como tu compañera Tomoyo? con una gran sonrisa le dice

He podido ver que eres una buena persona además creo que nos llevaremos muy bien

Así que compartiremos el apartamento

Puedes ir por tus cosas

No tengo nada, todo lo que tengo es esta ropa y un dije- que le enseña

Tomoyo sonríe y le pregunta

- Acaso has escapado de tu casa?

Y ella con una sonrisa nerviosa

- si deseo ser independiente

- Te entiendo yo también me independice de mi madre, para comenzar creo que deberás conseguir un poco de ropa ven vamos a compara algo

- Que???? Pero yo no tengo dinero apenas hoy conseguí trabajo

- No importa yo si tengo y yo te la regalo

- Pero... pero

- pero nada Sakura anda vamos- y la jala de un brazo

Sakura y Tomoyo salen del edificio y se dirigen a un centro comercial que se encuentra cerca el edificio allí Tomoyo comenzó a buscar todo tipo de ropa para su nueva amiga y no aceptaba un no por respuesta a cada cosa que ella sacaba

Mientras tanto en el puerto de la ciudad un barco recién estaba llagando del el bajaban muchas personas tanto turistas, la gente de allí que regresaba de sus vacaciones, de entre la gente salio un joven alto, tal vez de unos 23 años, su cabellos eran color café claro y sus ojos de un color marrón en su mirada había seriedad y un poco de frialdad el joven al bajar del barco observo la ciudad con mucho detenimiento mientras pensaba en vos alta

Bueno ya llegue ahora debo buscar la información que necesito sobre esa diosa

CONTINUARA…..

Notas de las autoras:

C.S: Aquí estamos con el segundo capitulo esperamos que les guste como los anteriores

S.I: Y que les pareció?

C.S: Esperamos sus comentario ya que ellos son los que nos indican si les ha agradado el capitulo o si tendremos que hacer mejoras en el siguiente

S.I: Gracias todos los que se toman unos minutos para leer nuestro fic

Agradecimientos:

Nancy: gracias por tu apoyo también queremos informarte que la publicación del fic solo se hará con Sakura Ika

Fukaru Rhyan: Muchas gracias por decir esas cosas tan halagadoras sobre nuestro fic, y la verdad por eso comenzamos esta historia porque en si nadie se lo esperaría y nos ha encantado escribirla y si tienes razón Eros es Kero pero en versión querubín

Melanie: Muchas gracias por apoyarnos y que alegría que te guste como escribimos y los capítulos están cortitos y que niña tan traviesa verdad?

Serenity-princess: Si amiga este fic es 100 S&S y ya veras que más pronto de lo que imaginas se conocerán

Gaby: Verdad que esta liadísima nuestra historia, que bueno que te halla gustado

A todos nuestros lectores les informamos que actualizaremos hasta el próximo año pues Celina va a viajar y aun no sabemos bien cuando regresa

Les deseamos una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! y un FELIZ AÑO 2005!! Y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad.


	4. Buscando a Afrodita la Diosa del Amor

**Buscando a Afrodita la Diosa del Amor**

Ya han pasado unos meses desde que Sakura comenzó a vivir como una mortal, ella y Tomoyo se han hecho muy buenas amigas y una de las pasiones de la última es pasar horas grabando a Sakura.

Sakura sigue trabajando en los templos de los dioses como guía turística le ha ido muy bien ya que incluso ha sido ascendida a la guía principal pero con lo que si no le ha ido bien es con el castigo que su padre le ha impuesto ya que no ha logrado encontrar el verdadero amor y en todos estos meses había tratado de conseguir a un buen chico pero nada; había salido con muchos chicos pero ninguno le gustaba y los que le llamaban la atención resultaban ser unos patanes ya que solo se acercaban a ella por ser una mujer muy hermosa

comenzaba a desesperarse.

Sakura en esos momentos entraba al apartamento que compartía con Tomoyo, esta al ver el rostro supo inmediatamente que en esta cita igual que en las otras no había salido bien

Ya van dos esta semana Sakura - le recordó su amiga

Lo se Tomoyo, que es tan imposible encontrar un buen hombre en estos tiempos?

No te preocupes por ahí debe haber uno

Si? donde?, dime donde y voy a buscarlo

Tranquila, ya llegara él a ti…

Solo ten paciencia - dijo Sakura terminando la frase de tu amiga

Lo se Tomoyo tengo que tener paciencia pero no aguato mas quiero regresar al olimpo extraño mis poderes, extraño a mi hermano y a mis padres

Esto último lo dijo con mucha tristeza, Tomoyo al ver la reacción de su amiga rápidamente la abraso

Se que los extrañas Sakura pero tu también desobedeciste las ordenes de tu padre, pensaste que no te descubrirían y ahora estas pagando las consecuencias

Lo se Tomoyo pero tampoco me arrepiento de haber desobedecido a mi padre ya que si no lo hubiera hecho jamás te hubiera conocido y en este tiempo he llegado a estimarte mucho

Al igual que yo Sakura, al igual que yo

En ese momento a Tomoyo le vino el recuerdo del día en que Sakura le contó toda la verdad

**Flash back**

Era una noche lluviosa, Tomoyo estaba preocupada porque Sakura salio con un chico y ya era tarde y lo peor que la lluvia copiaba la ciudad. Caminaba de un lado a otro de pronto oyó como la puerta se abría y detrás de ella aparecía Sakura toda mojada y se veía molesta

Que es lo que paso?- pregunto Tomoyo

Ese maldito!!!- dijo la enfadada princesa- Quiso pasarse de listo y me baje de su carro y me vine caminando

pero...

Disculpa Tomoyo voy a bañarme y a cambiarme de ropa - Sakura entro a su recamara y entro a la ducha, cuando salio se cambio y se sentó a la orilla de su cama las lágrimas salían de sus ojos - Tomoyo había decidido entrar a ver como estaba y vio que lloraba

Sakura que te pasa? - dijo arrodillándose delante de ella

na...nada...

No me mientas

Sakura se soltó a llorar mas, Tomoyo solo atino a abrazarla al igual que ella Sakura respondió a ese abrazo que para Tomoyo estaba pasado de fuerza, cuando Sakura se tranquilizo un poco

Que es lo que pasa Sakura?

…

Porque te empeñas en conseguir novio? eso es algo que no entiendo

Tomoyo tengo que confesarte algo

Dime, soy toda oídos

Tomoyo yo no soy quien crees que soy

A que te refieres?

Tomoyo yo no soy descendiente de japoneses y mi nombre no es Sakura Kinomoto

Entonces quien eres?

Tomoyo...yo... vas a pensar que estoy totalmente loca

Si no me lo dices que o quien eres voy a pensar que lo estas

Tomoyosoyladiosaafroditaok

Que?? perame mas despacito porque no entendí nada

Que...Soy... La...Diosa...Afrodita...

jajajajajajaja, muy buena broma Sakura

LO VES!! SABIA QUE NO ME CREERIAS!! -dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie

Calmate sakura!!!!

Como quieres que me calme?!, lo que me pasa es por culpa de Hades si el no hubiera intervenido yo en estos momentos estaría en el olimpo y no aquí cumpliendo este maldito castigo

Tomoyo se encontraba muy asustada ya que ella jamás había visto actuar de esa forma a Sakura

Calmate por favor me estas asustando - Sakura al ver el rostro de su amiga el cual estaba preocupada y asustada trato de calmarse así que volvió a sentarse

Lo siento Tomyo mi intención no era preocuparte y menos asustarte pero necesito desahogarme si después de que te cuente todo no me crees y quieres que me vaya así lo haré

Tomoyo... yo soy la Diosa Afrodita, la verdadera, mi padre es el Dios Zeus y mi madre es la diosa Era. Fui castigada por mi padre al contradecir sus ordenes, él no quería que conociera este mundo decía que solo me dañaría, yo al no querer obedecerle y violar sus ordenes recibí su castigo el cual fue que no podría regresar al olimpo sino hasta que encontrara el verdadero amor

Y por que dices que hades tiene la culpa de lo que te esta pasando?

En el momento en que yo estaba escapando Hades me lanzo un hechizo convirtiéndome en mortal y la principal regla de mi padre es que ningún mortal puede poner un pie en el olimpo… Por eso el tiene la culpa

No Sakura la única culpable de lo que te esta sucediendo eres tu ya que si no hubieras desobedecido a tu padre esto jamás hubiera pasado

No es cierto... si es cierto, pero es que no entiendes lo que es vivir en el olimpo, dentro de unas 4 paredes sin más contacto que otros Dioses, los cuales no todos son agradables. donde no sabes si te tratan bien por que eres la princesa o porque les caes bien. En un mundo donde no ay emoción…

No sabia que tu vida era, lo siento

Ahora entiendes porque me urge conseguir el amor?

Si entiendo el que quieras regresar también entiendo el que hallas querido escapar pero déjame decirte una cosa Sakura todas las razones que me has dado no son motivo par que hayas desobedecido a tu padre

Pero

Pero nada Sakura acaso crees que el se sintió feliz cuando lo desobedeciste, lo decepcionaste y crees que el en estos momento esta feliz al saber que su pequeña se encuentra en un mundo desconocido para ellos un mundo el cual no todo es color de rosas, aquí no todo es hermoso, aquí hay muchos peligro y el sabe que tu te tendrás que enfrentar a ellos sola y eso lo ha de tener muy triste y preocupado

Lo se Tomoyo ahora me doy cuenta de que ser mortal no es tan fácil como yo lo pensaba se que mi padre esta preocupado por mi al igual que mi madre además los extraño tanto por eso quiero regresar por eso debo conseguir el verdadero amor y lo debo hacer lo antes posible

**Fin Flash Back**

Los recuerdos de Tomoyo finalizaron al notar que Sakura se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar, con cuidado la acostó en el sofá y fue por una colcha para que no pasar frío

- "Han pasado tres meses desde que conocí a Sakura y dos desde que me revelo todo será posible que logres cumplir con tu castigo además que harás cuando descubras que al regresar al olimpo tendrás que dejar al hombre que ames y deberás tratar de olvidarlo"

No muy lejos de ahí, un chico bajaba por las calles, caminaba por la playa sintiendo la arena y el agua salada en los pies, llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans y con la cabeza gacha, el atardecer se veía maravilloso pero al chico parecía no importarle estaba tan preocupado que no podía pensar en otra cosa necesitaba encontrar una gran cantidad de información así como a una persona q personificara su tesis pero en los templos no había encontrado mucha información, para ser francos no les entendía muy bien, pues el no era griego y no alcanzaba a comprender bien todo

Debí haber tomado ese maldito curso, si fuera así no estaría batallando tanto

Pero no solamente era el idioma una barrera sino que por más griegas que veía

NINGUNA se parecía a ella. Cuando encontraba una hermosa su cuerpo no era el

apropiado y cuando encontraba el cuerpo su rostro no encajaba que era tan

imposible encontrar a una mujer perfecta?

Que idioteces Pienso claro que es imposible

En ese momento no pudo más y grito tratando de desahogar toda su rabia

Ay Afrodita porque no te encuentro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En ese momento una joven lo escucho así que se acerco a él

Disculpe joven le sucede algo

El dirigió la vista hacia donde había escuchado la vos y lo que encontró fue a una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y mirada amatista con una sonrisa en su rostro

Lo...Lo...Lo siento no quise asustarla

No se preocupe no me ha asustado mas bien me ha extrañado lo que acaba de gritar, porque busca a la diosa afrodita?

Lo que sucede es que yo me encuentro haciendo una investigación para mi tesis la cual se trata de la diosa Afrodita

Si busca información lo que debe hacer es ir a los templos de los dioses allí encontrara toda la información que necesita

Si lo he hecho pero no he podido comprender la información que me han dado y eso se debe a que no entiendo el griego por completo

Si ya me percate que no habla el griego ya que usted grito en japonés mire si quiere yo le puedo ayudar

Enserio, ¿Cómo?

Tengo una amiga que trabaja como guía en los templos además ella es una experta en relación a la diosa Afrodita

Pero aun sigue el problema del idioma

No se preocupe ella habla perfectamente el japonés, sus padres lo son y ella lo habla muy bien

Así que si gusta yo puedo hacer que ella lo reciba en el templo

En serio?

Claro

Si me encantaría usted me ayudaría mucho

Pues entonces sígueme

Shaoran y Tomoyo caminaban en dirección a los templos, desde hace un rato no decían una palabra esto comenzaba a incomodar a la joven así que decidió hablar

Disculpa cual es tu nombre?-Shaoran se sorprendió al escuchar la vos de la joven ya que el en esos momentos se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos

Li, Li Shaoran

Mucho gusto Li yo me llamo Daidouji Tomoyo - mientras decía esto ella le extendió la mano en forma de saludo y el lo hizo también

Caminaron un buen rato y el silencio había vuelto lo cual no le gustaba a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se detuvo ante los templos y se dio la vuelta para ver al joven

Esperame aquí iré a buscar a Sakura

Esta bien

Tomoyo entro al templo del dios Zeus ya que ella sabía que a esa hora su amiga se encontraba haciéndole la vista regular a su padre para contarle como iban las cosas,

Tomoyo estaba apunto de entrar al templo cuando noto algo extraño ya que pudo ver como un joven de 27 años, alto, piel un poco morena, y cabellos café oscuro estaba vigilando el templo de Zeus y eso quería decir que también estaba vigilado a Sakura en eso recordó lo que Sakura le había dicho de Hades así que en su mete apareció que esa persona era Hades así que ella estaba dispuesta a advertirle a su amiga pero en el momento en que estaba apunto de gritar sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y le tapaba la boca percatándose de que se trataba de le mismo joven

No grites Tomoyo -Esto la sorprendió mas ya que como era posible que el supiera su nombre

Si prometes no gritar te diré quien soy y porque vigilo a Sakura y como es que te conozco -Ella con un movimiento de su cabeza le indico que no gritaría así que el la soltó

Lamento el haberte asustado pero temía que advirtieras a Sakura que yo me encuentro aquí

Quien eres? y como me conoces y por que vigilas a Sakura?

Bueno mi nombre como mortal es Toya Kinomoto pero en el olimpo me conocen como Hércules y soy el hermano mayor de Afrodita o si prefieres de Sakura Kinomoto

Eres el hermano mayor de Sakura pero por que te ocultas de ella? Por que no le has dicho que estas aquí ella se pondría muy feliz al saber que tu estas aquí

No puedo mi padre me lo ha prohibido

A qué te refieres con eso?

Yo estoy aquí prácticamente el mismo tiempo que mi hermana ya que mi padre me ha encomendado que la cuidara de hades ya que sospechamos de que el tiene algo planeado al haberla convertido en mortal así que yo debo protegerla de cualquier cosa que hades intente hacer pero sin que ella se percate de mi presencia

Entiendo, entonces tu la estas protegiendo de Hades

Así es y por esa razón yo la estado vigilando todo este tiempo y se que ella vive contigo en un apartamento y por eso también se que tu conoces su secreto la cual te revelo en una noche de desesperación y tristeza, déjame decirte una cosa afrodita a encontrado en ti una amistad la cual nuca llego a tener allá por esa razón te quiero agradecer el cariño y el apoyo que le has brindado a mi hermana

**-Dentro del templo-**

Padre aun no puedo encontrar a mí verdadero amor tengo tantos deseos de volver tengo ganas de ver a mamá, a Eros

Pequeña tu principal problema es que deseas encontrarlo

Que has dicho?

El verdadero amor no se encuentra sino que llega a uno cuando debe llegar, sin forzar la joven bajo la mirada

Unas pequeñas lágrimas querían salir de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, su padre le tomo la barbilla y levanto su rostro

El verdadero amor esta donde menos lo imaginas, de que quien menos lo imaginas-un ruido llamo la atención de la joven Diosa e hizo desaparecer al Dios Zeus dio la vuelta y se topo con su amiga Tomoyo

jeje, siento interrumpirte Sakura, pero necesito hablar contigo

Pasa algo malo?

No, nada sino que...

Sino que que?!

Pues... veras, es lo que... pasa es...

Por el amor de Dios Tomoyo ya dime que pasa

Pues es que conocí a un chico...

De verdad me alegro tanto por ti, eso quiere decir que vas a salir con él

...Sakura no, espera

Tenemos que planearlo todo

Sakura???

Y es guapo?

....si...pero...Sakura…SAKURA!!!!

Que pasa Tomoyo?

El problema es que no es para mi el chico sino que para ti

NANI????????!!!!! oO

Este... si veras lo que pasa es que el es un extranjero, necesita de tu ayuda pues no sabe casi nada de griego, sino que japonés, y ya que tu sabes japonés

…Y aparte de que le interesas tu, pillina (dijo Tomoyo dándole un codazo en las

Costillas a Sakura)

Le intereso YO?!

Si, bueno tu no, bueno si

oO hoe?

Es decir la Que le interesa es Afrodita

Ya veo TT – su voz se oía melancólica - entonces vamos no lo hagamos esperar mas

Sakura empezó a caminar dejando a Tomoyo estática

Sakura esperame – una ves que la alcanzo le dijo – Sakura estas bien?

Hai! nn

El joven Li Shaoran miraba detenidamente cada uno de los templos de pronto algo llamo su atención, era aquella joven Daidouji pero no venia sola venia alguien con ella, no distinguía como era la otra chica lo único que pudo ver es que tenia un cuerpo perfecto, el joven lentamente pudo percatarse de que aquella extraña mujer era extremadamente hermosa la joven se detuvo enfrente de él

Shaoran ella es Sakura- Sakura extendió su mano… pero Shaoran estaba tan idiotizado viéndola que no se percato cuando ella extendió su mano lo que Sakura interpreto cono una ofensa

"Que acaso no tenia educación?, después de lo que voy a hacer por él" – pensó molesta Sakura

Dios mío!! Creo que por fin he encontrado a mi Diosa- dijo para si mientras le sonreía a su preciosa "Diosa"

NOTAS DE AUTORAS:

C.S: Pensaron que se habían desecho de nosotras pues no, aquí nos tienen con este capitulo de este fic

S.I: ii ya salimos de la depre

S.I: No cabe duda de que Dios las hace y ellas se juntan

C.S: Esperamos que este capitulo allá sido de su agrado y que llene sus expectativas

S.I: Si no ya saben aceptamos lechugazos y tomatazos

C.S: pero no aceptamos virus

S.I: por lo que más quieran otro ya no!!!! ii

S.I: Ah, si y ya mero actualizo el fic de Saigo no Yakusoku, ya lo estoy escribiendo, porque si no viene Celi y me da de coscorrones

C.S: Así es ya que me tienes en ascuas

S.I: pues Clarines frijolines U.U

C.S: Bueno ahora los agradecimientos a los reviews

Nancy: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y esperamos que este capitulo te  
agrade mucho

serenity-princess: Que bueno que te gusta esta historia de estas dos  
locas y arriba los S&S Yupi yuju (Aiko Sakura brinca de aki para alla  
y luego por aculla y Celi nomas de verla le da risa, HOe de que te ries celi  
ii buaa se burlan de mi)

melanie: esa mi loca, ya te dije que si quieres dulces de regiolandia vengas  
y ya se que te pusiste bien borracha y no digas q no es mentira � yo te vi  
yo te vi, hahaha

A si y si me olvide de alguien pues sorry pero mi internet esta fallando mucho

Y feliz Año new a todos


	5. Esto que siento es¿Amor?

Sosa Celina: Bueno aquí esta este capitulo que esperamos sea de su agrado también queremos pedir disculpas por el gran retraso que hemos tenido en la actualización del fic pero es que si que se nos ha complicado el poder actualizar

Sakura Ika: si bastante y por fin la depresión sirvió de algo

Sosa Celina: jejeje

Sakura Ika: así k bendita depresión sos mi inspiración

Sosa Celina: y a mi al fin logre libarme de las venditas clases de la u y la inspiración volvió vivan las vacaciones

Sakura Ika: si vacaciones jupi! (Aiko tiene corazoncitos en los ojos y salta y salta por todos lados a lo k Celina la ve con cara de what y una gotita en su nuca)

Sosa Celina: Aiko por favor no asustes a los lectores

Sakura Ika: hoe? ah si si (se pone toda seria Aiko) ya me hice masoquista O pero igual disfruten el capitulo y dejen reviews

Sosa Celina: yo creo que será mejor que pasemos a los agradecimientos a las personas que nos dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior

Sakura Ika: weno

Serenity-princess: Hola Mayra ojala y te guste este capitulo ya por fin salio tu Eriol ¬¬

y no se si vaya a ser t+ t o e+t a ver k se nos ocurre

Laura: Gracias Amiga por los comentario del fic, lamentamos la tardanza pero la verdad hemos estado súper desconectadas

Fukaru Rhyan: Ojala te guste el capitulo y nos dejes otro review

Nancy: Gracias Nancy por los comentarios de la historia y pues disfruten el capitulo

NOTA DE SAKURA IKA: LES PROMETO K PRONTO ACTUALIZO MI FIC!

**Esto que siento es… ¿Amor?**

Cuando Shaoran reacción fue demasiado tarde ya que pudo ver como en el hermoso rostro de la joven se formaba una mueca de desagrado

Oh! disculpa soy Li Shaoran disculpa que no halla...

Bien Li dime que es lo que necesitas de mi

Era su imaginación acaso, pero aquella sonrisa que ella le había regalado la primera vez se había transformado en una mueca de desagrado

Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar toda la información que existe sobre la diosa Afrodita y podría pedirte un favor

Cual? – dijo Sakura secamente

Podrías ser mi Afrodita?

Nani? oO – dijo Sakura visiblemente enojada y pensando que ese tipo era un descarado

Lo que quiero decir es... que si podrías posar para mi como Afrodita

Lo siento pero tengo demasiado trabajo – dijo- así que entre mas rápido comencemos mas rápido terminaremos, sígame

Tomoyo que tan solo había observado todo calladamente reía a sus adentros ya que conocía a la perfección a Sakura y sabia muy bien que le había disgustado el que el joven la hubiera ignorado cuando ella lo había saludado, pero Tomoyo había notado algo que Sakura no y es que ese joven había quedado maravillado con la belleza de su amiga

Sakura yo me voy nos vemos en el departamento de acuerdo

Sakura solo hizo una señal de que estaba acuerdo y así Tomoyo vio como su amiga se adentraba de nuevo en los templos seguida por el joven chino

En uno de los lugares del olimpo el dios Hades observaba sin placer todos los movimientos de la diosa Afrodita, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa llena de maldad pero también llena de deseo y lujuria hacia la figura de la joven

Siendo una diosa eras hermosa Afrodita, pero ahora como mortal lo eres mucho mas, tu solo serás mía por esa razón he hechizado a todos los que te han pretendido ya que yo no permitiré que te enamores de alguien más, tu corazón solo deberá amarme a mi

Con un movimiento de su mano hizo que la imagen que había ante el desaparecía y se dirigió hacia la puerta del mundo mortal

Creo que ha llegado el momento de que yo vaya al mundo mortal y te pretenda, Zeus sin querer el castigo que le lanzaste a tu hija me beneficia en muchos aspectos, prácticamente me la has entregado en bandeja de plata ya que allá nadie la esta protegiendo

Tomoyo se encontraba en la sala del apartamento chequeando unos diseños para su trabajo en ese momento escucho que la puerta se abría y al dirigir su vista a ella vio que entraba Sakura pero también noto que su amiga en esos momentos estaba furiosa

Que sucede Sakura por que estas tan enojada?

Ese cretino quien se cree que es?

De quien hablas? no te entiendo

De quien mas voy hablar de ese Li el hombre que llevaste al templo para que yo lo ayudar con información de la diosa Afrodita

Que fue lo que hizo?

Quien se cree que es Afrodita?

Aun sigo sin entenderte

Después de que tubo el descaro de ignorarme cuando lo salude y la desfachatez de pedirme que fuera su Afrodita, cuando comienzo a relatarle la historia de la diosa comienza a corregirme en todo lo que yo le decía, como se atreve a decirme que yo no se la historia de Afrodita, yo soy Afrodita no el, es mi vida no la de el

Sakura cálmate ya paso no lo volverás a ver

Yo seria feliz si eso sucediera pero como no me dejo hacer mi trabajo lo tendré que ver por muchos días hasta que el reúna la información que necesita, mejor me voy a dar un baño necesito relajarme

Sakura se introdujo en su habitación aun muy enojada pero Tomoyo solo observo al igual que pensaba

No se por que pero creo que Li cambiar la vida de Sakura

Shaoran Li estaba entrando al departamento que había alquilado, no podía despegar de su mente a la joven que le estaba ayudando con la información de Afrodita y eso se debía a que había quedado maravillado con la hermosura de esta mujer.

Se había enamorado de esos hermosos ojos verdes y sentía el deseo a flor de piel de besar esos suaves y tentadores labios rosas de la chica… aunque debía admitir que la chica tenía carácter, pero aun haciendo corajes se veía como un ángel bajado del cielo...No un ángel no más bien una diosa.

Su mente divago entre los recuerdos de aquella hermosa tarde

FLASH BACK

Bueno pues Afrodita es la Diosa del amor y la belleza, es hija de Zeus y Era

Disculpa pero estas en un error, Afrodita nació brotando de la espuma del mar al derramarse sobre ella las gotas de sangre que Cronos le provocó a Urano y ésta es la versión más aceptada.

Mira niño aquí la que sabe soy yo no tú así que déjame seguir con mi trabajo ¬¬ - dijo Sakura visiblemente molesta y mandando una mirada asesina al chico chino

De acuerdo

Ella era conocida por los romanos como Venus. A la perfección de su figura y la pureza de sus gestos ella agregaba una gracia inocente. En su cara dulce ella siempre tenía una sonrisa. Eros fue su mas ferviente compañero, creado por el Dios Zeus para que su hija no se sintiera sola

Disculpa pero creo que Eros, más conocido como Cupido, fue hijo suyo y la acompañaba durante la mayoría del tiempo

Quieres dejar de interrumpirme ¬¬ yo se mas que tu no se te olvide –Sakura estaba al borde de un ataque, y es que ese chico la sacaba de sus casillas

Una historia en particular muestra la amabilidad de la diosa del amor. A Pigmalión no le gustaban las mujeres de su pueblo porque eran pecadoras. El hizo una estatua de marfil de una mujer, y la cuidaba como si fuera su esposa. Un día le rezó a Afrodita y le pidió una esposa. Afrodita le dio vida a la estatua, y vio cuando ambos se casaron.

Disculpa pero sigues en tu error ella era de un muy mal carácter, era muy vanidosa e incluso retaba a las demás diosas...Se le conoce que cuando una mujer proclamo ser mas hermosa que ella, la castigo y así surgió medusa

Admito que Afrodita no siempre fue amable pero solo cuando la gente la hacía enojar, ella no temía demostrar su cólera… pero no es que sea mala, es incomprendida. No creas que ser la diosa mas hermosa es fácil; sentir el acoso de dioses e humanos es repugnante a veces…es verdad que de sus maleficios nació medusa, pero los dioses tienen orgullo al igual que los humanos y el haber faltado el respeto a una diosa merece un castigo

Sabes también leí en un libro que afrodita se volvió la amante de Hades el dios de el inframundo

Como te atreves a decir semejante estupidez?. Ella jamás acepto las propuestas de ese degenerado ella detestaba a hades, lo odiaba con todo su ser

También estuvo con Ares, Poseidón, Hermes, engaño a su esposo Hefesto por ser feo…

Deja de decir tantas tonterías Afrodita jamás estuvo con alguien a pesar de ser conocida como la diosa del la belleza, ella jamás logro encontrar el amor

Incluso se supone que tuvo amoríos con Zeus, ya que era muy sobreprotegida por él

Como te atreves a decir que ella tubo amoríos con su padre?

Zeus no era su padre

Te digo que ella era hija de Zeus y de era cuantas veces debo repetírtelo

Lo que digas- dijo el chico resignado- Pero le temía a Artemisa y a Atenea

No les temía, les tenia respeto, ya que ellas eran hijas de Zeus y sus hermanas mayores…aunque ninguna era hija de Era

Pero según leí en otro libro afrodita envidiaba a Artemisa y a Atenea ya que ellas eran las preferidas de Zeus

Artemisa es la Diosa de la caza y la luminidad lunar, así como la hermana gemela de Apolo, era hija de Zeus y loto, por su parte Athena o Atenea era solo hija de Zeus y salio de su frente, es una de las diosas mas fuertes y mas férreas a la raza humana

Este disculpa Sakura

Ahora que!

Debo marcharme será posible que nos veamos mañana para que sigamos hablando de Afrodita y unamos de alguna forma la versión que tu tienes sobre ella y la versión que yo tengo, si fuera por mi yo seguiría aquí contigo hablando sobre Afrodita pero realmente debo marcharme te parece que nos vemos mañana a la misma hora de hoy

No tengo otro remedio, le prometí a mi amiga que te ayudaría

Bueno ha sido un pacer haberte conocido y por favor piensa sobre lo que te propuse cuando te conocí – Sakura se le quedo viendo con cara de que estas hablando - sobre ser mi Afrodita

Nunca seria tu Afrodita

Solo prénsalo te lo suplico bueno ahora me marcho

Y así Sakura observó como el joven chino salía del templo que perteneció a la diosa Afrodita ella en esos momentos estaba realmente furiosa

FIN FLASH BACK

Como se atreve ese idiota a decir que sea su Afrodita quien se cree que es y aun no se por que diablos acepte volver a verlo mañana para seguir ayudándole si por lo que he visto el conoce muy bien mi historia ¬¬

Tranquila Afrodita –dijo Tomoyo entrando a la habitación de Sakura- que ganas con ponerte así

Ay! Tomoyo es que ese cretino se puso a inventar que era una cualquiera que me metia con el primero que me pasara enfrente, que era un déspota y vanidosa, además de cruel, me invento no se cuantos hijos e incluso me enrede con mi padre ¡puedes creer eso?

Afrodita recuerda que ustedes los dioses son mitos para nosotros y que por esa razón hay muchas historias sobre ustedes

Si pero ese idiota creía k tenia la razón...no lo soporto Tomoyo, no lo soporto

Mmm…no será que ese desprecio hacia Shaoran Li es otra cosa

¬¬ Que estas insinuando Tomoyo!

Vamos Sakura no me lo vas a negar ese joven esta realmente guapo quien quita y sea el con quien encuentres el verdadero amor

Guapo? Verdadero amor? Creo que te ha afectado trabajar hasta tarde Tomoyo

Sakura te conozco y se muy bien que hallaste a ese joven muy atractivo lo vi en tu sonrisa cuando lo saludaste

ALUCINAS!- dijo la joven con cara de desesperación

Bueno Sakura me retiro que pases muy buenas noches – la joven pelinegra salio de la habitación

Tomoyo solo reía al ver la actitud que había tomado su amiga cuando ella le menciono al atractivo del joven chino

Aun cuando lo niegues Sakura se que Shaoran Li te pareció muy atractivo hasta podría asegurar que pensaste en invitarlo a salir

Shaoran Li se encontraba en el puerto de la ciudad esperando a que la embarcación en la que llegaba su prima y su mejor amigo llegar a la ciudad en su rostro había una gran sonrisa y eso era porque estaba decidido a luchar pro cierta persona

No se como le haré pero convenceré a Sakura Kinomoto que se mi Afrodita, también la convenceré de que salga un día de estos conmigo

No muy lejos de ahí una sombra llegaba al mundo mortal decidido a tomar lo que quería.

No había nada de luz por lo que no se vio su rostro tan solo se oyó su terrorífica y malévola risa.

La embarcación llego de la cual entre la multitud de personas sobresalían dos una chica y un chico, la chica tenia rasgos visiblemente orientales y el chico se notaba a leguas que su origen era ingles bajaron de la embarcación y se dirigieron hacia la persona que los esperaba

Shaoran! - la joven abrazo a su primo el cual correspondió al abrazo

Después del efusivo saludo el joven ingles extendió su mano hacia el chino quien la tomo y se unieron en un abrazo fraternal

Ya te extrañábamos lobito

Jaja y yo a ustedes - caminaron hacia el departamento mientras los jóvenes conversaban

Entonces Shaoran cuéntanos ya encontraste a tu Afrodita

La verdad si…deberían verla es preciosa aunque debo admitir que tiene un carácter muy fuerte digno de Afrodita - ninguno de los dos jóvenes noto k la joven china estaba demasiado seria

Así que asi es la famosísima Sakura Kinomoto, por lo que me cuentas debe ser preciosa

Y lo es hermano, es sencillamente divina

Creo pequeño lobo que estas enamorado…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

El sol brillaba en la cuidad de Atenas y una joven se levantaba

Lastima el día es tan hermoso y yo que tendré que aguantar a un cretino -Tomo un baño, se cambio y salio hacia el comedor donde se encontraba su mejor amiga quien ya había preparado el desayuno

Buenos días Tomoyo!

Buenos días Sakura

Lista para ver a tu príncipe azul Sakura

Que no es mi príncipe Azul Tomoyo! que es tan difícil de entender! ¬¬ Tomoyo solo rió al ver el rostro de enfado de su amiga

No me lo niegues ese hombre te atrae y mucho

Bah! deja de decir tonterías!

Desayunaron mientras Tomoyo reía por la cara que tenía su amiga, Sakura salio del departamento dirigiéndose hacia su trabajo. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar al templo tropezó con un escalón, esperaba el golpe en el suelo así que cerro los ojos, los abrió al no sentir el impacto lo único que sintió fueron unos brazos habían atrapado su cuerpo por lo que subió la mirada y se topo con unos ojos celestes, el dueño de los ojos celestes la apoyo en el suelo dejándola en pie

Esta bien preciosa dama?

Si...gracias - era increíble pero Sakura no podía dejar de mirar ese par de ojos cielo admiro al chico, su cabello era castaño claro tenia una sonrisa que deslumbraba era bastante guapo

Me llamo Haziel Nikopolosky - dijo el joven en griego

Sa...Sakura Kinomoto - aun no podía apartar su mirada de los ojos del joven es como si la hubieran hechizado

Trabajas aquí? - pregunto Haziel

Si...soy la guía del templo –dijo nerviosa

Y le importaría ser mi guía?

No en absoluto...me encantaría

El joven extendió su mano y empezaron a recorrer el templo ella sonreía mientras el la admiraba y cuando el le sonreía ella se sonrojaba, Sakura y Haziel estaban divirtiéndose bastante, se podía notar la atracción que sentían mutuamente a kilómetros. Sakura se sentía realmente bien junto a Haziel y parecía pasarle lo mismo a Haziel de pronto Haziel tomo la mano de Afrodita y la llevo al jardín trasero del templo…tomo por la cintura a la joven diosa sus miradas estaban clavadas la una a la otra…para Sakura no había nada mas que Haziel…sus labios se acercaron lentamente estaban por rozarse

Lamento interrumpir pero tenemos trabajo que hacer Sakura ¬¬ -dijo un joven bastante celoso y viendo con cara de pocos amigos a Haziel

El rostro de Sakura cambio de alegría a uno de enojo ya que ella reconoció inmediatamente la vos que se había atrevido a interrumpir ese momento tan maravilloso.

CONTINUARA:


	6. Chapter 6

**Sakura Ika: Pues aqui estamos con otro capitulo esperamos que les guste mucho y dejen review**

**Agradecimientos: Buble, akirachinty, a lady esmeralda, Hikaru-chan, dreams kokoro, serenity-princess, nacy y a todos los demas**

**¿Qué es lo que siento?**

El joven extendió su mano y empezaron a recorrer el templo ella sonreía mientras el la admiraba y cuando el le sonreía ella se sonrojaba, Sakura y Haziel estaban divirtiéndose bastante, se podía notar la atracción que sentían mutuamente a kilómetros. Sakura se sentía realmente bien junto a Haziel y parecía pasarle lo mismo a Haziel de pronto Haziel tomo la mano de Afrodita y la llevo al jardín trasero del templo…tomo por la cintura a la joven diosa sus miradas estaban clavadas la una a la otra…para Sakura no había nada mas que Haziel…sus labios se acercaron lentamente estaban por rozarse

Lamento interrumpir pero tenemos trabajo que hacer Sakura ¬¬ -dijo un joven bastante celoso y viendo con cara de pocos amigos a Haziel

El rostro de Sakura cambio de alegría a uno de enojo ya que ella reconoció inmediatamente la vos que se había atrevido a interrumpir ese momento tan maravilloso.

Que oportuno eres Li ¿lo sabias?

Haziel y Shaoran se miraron, en los ojos de Haziel se notaba el enojo, Haziel miro a Shaoran con aire superior mientras Shaoran solo lo veía con odio, Haziel tomo la mano de Sakura y la entrelazo con la suya y le dijo

Tienes trabajo preciosa?

Si tengo que ayudar al joven con un trabajo, te importaría esperarme un poco

Te espero pero con una condición

¿Cuál?

Que Saldremos en cuanto termines de ayudar al joven ¿te parece?

Me encantaría

Oye Kinomoto no tengo todo el día quieres darte prisa- el joven chino estaba que hervida de los celos

Tienes razón Li yo tampoco quiero pasar todo mi día a tu lado- las palabras de Sakura le dolieron a Shaoran a la ves que le molestaron ya que el logro notar el desprecio con que lo decía

Si te molesta tanto mi presencia no te preocupes no es necesario que me sigas ayudando con lo que me dijiste ayer y con la información que yo he reunido podré realizar mi trabajo

El joven dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar fuera del templo, sin saber porque Sakura fue tras él se interpuso entre su caminata y le dijo…

Li discúlpame no quise decir eso yo prometí ayudarte así que lo haré, vamos al templo de Afrodita para que te siga ayudando – Sakura sonrió pero su sonrisa era tímida la cual a Shaoran le pareció muy hermosa y produjo que su enfado desapareciera

No se preocupe Kinomoto si no desea ayudarme lo entenderé

No! Li yo le prometí ayudarle y la cumpliré además hay muchas cosas sobre la diosa Afrodita que están herradas y yo puedo aclarárselas

Esta bien mientras mas rápido me las aclare mas rápido podré irme vamos – empezó a caminar hacia el templo

Haziel tan solo observó como Sakura y Shaoran se alejaban pero el en esos momentos se encontraba realmente furioso ya que el habia notado la preocupación que Sakura tubo al ver que ese joven se habia enfadado con ella

Esto no me gusta para nada, tengo que hacer algo para alejar a ese imbecil de ella

Shaoran iba delante de Sakura se veía cabizbajo, ella solo lo veía se sentía mal ya que no sabia ni por que habia dicho eso, el entro y la espero, al entrar al templo Sakura se veía triste y prosiguió con su relato

Como ya sabes Afrodita es la hija de Zeus y Era, es la hermana menor de Artemisa, Apolo y Atenea

Shaoran solo la veía con la mirada perdida; Sakura volteo a verlos parecía que no le ponía atención

Li me estas escuchando?

Si Kinomoto acabas de decir lo mismo de ayer

Sakura se acerco a Shaoran y tomo su rostro entre sus manos obligándolo a verla

¿Por que te comportas así conmigo?- él quito las manos de Sakura de su rostro se levanto de la silla donde esta y dijo sin siquiera verla

No tengo nada- ella se levanto y le dijo

Si no tienes nada por que estas así conmigo?

Así como Kinomoto?

Pues para empezar por que me llamas por mi apellido si desde que nos conocimos empezaste a llamarme por mi nombre, también rehuyes a mis miradas, me tratas indiferente y sobre todo no me has pedido que sea tu afrodita

Y ahora resulta que te importa lo que yo haga?

Shaoran – dijo – mírame -sin embargo el se resistió a mirarla- Shaoran mírame- pero el no hizo caso, por lo que Sakura tuvo que ponerse enfrente de el- Shaoran Li mírame!

Disculpa Kinomoto se me ha hecho tarde debo marcharme, he reunido toda la información por lo que ya no volveré a molestarla

Por que mientes sabes muy bien que aun te faltan machas cosas sobre afrodita

Mira preferiría no ser una molestia para ti y tu novio…así que lo que me falta lo haré por mi cuenta

Pero...

Sakura vio como Shaoran tomaba sus cosas dispuesto a irse así que ella rápidamente tomo las manos de él en un intento de evitar que se fuera

Shaoran mírame por favor – la joven diosa empezó a sollozar. Por lo que Shaoran arrepentido volteo a verla zafando su mando de la de ella y limpio su rostro

Perdóname Sakura

¿Estas enojado conmigo?

No sino que… – se quedo callado

¿Sino que?

Nada olvídalo Sakura

Shaoran

Dime

Quiero ser tu afrodita

De verdad?

si

Shaoran se sintió en las nubes al escuchar que ella habia aceptado ser su afrodita así que con una gran sonrisa en su rostro la abraso. En ese momento cuando Sakura se sintió envuelta por los brazo del joven Chino sintió que algo envolvía su ser, algo que ella antes jamás habia sentido, esta sensación hizo que se separara inmediatamente de él, ella en ese momentos se encontraba muy confundida Shaoran no lo noto ya que el estaba muy emocionado porque ella habia aceptado ser su Afrodita

Bueno debo marcharme ya que le prometí a Meilling y a Eriol enseñarle la ciudad pero mañana vendré para que continúes relatándome la historia de Afrodita además para que nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre que días puedes reunirte conmigo y así te conviertas en mi Afrodita

Sakura tan solo asintió ya que ella en esos momentos no podía articular palabra alguna debido a que su corazón latía aceleradamente, su cuerpo temblaba y no era de frió además de que en su mente y corazón estaba envuelto por la sensación que la invadió al ser abrasada.

Shaoran salió del templo ya no estaba al alcance de la vista de la joven, ella busco un lugar donde sentarse ya que sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo debido a que le faltaban las fuerzas en sus piernas

Que es esto, jamás había sentido esta sensación tan extraña

Hola preciosa – saludo Haziel- lista para irnos

Emm yo veras…

La mirada verde de Sakura se topo con la azul cielo de Haziel haciendo que se olvidara de todo

Si estoy lista vamos….

Haziel extendió su mano y Sakura la tomo caminaron fuera del templo caminaron por el centro de la ciudad mientras en otro lado de la ciudad dos jóvenes esperaban a su compañero y primo

Donde esta ese tonto de Xiao Lang?

Jeje Meiling déjalo debe de estar con su Afrodita-la joven se quedo callada- mira Mei hay viene Shaoran

Hola chicos nn

Te fue bien con tu Afrodita verdad Lobito?

Siiiiiiii acepto ser mi afrodita Eriol, vamos les enseñare la ciudad

Sakura y Haziel entraron a un restaurante, ella no podía despegar su vista de él era tan guapo, varonil, la tenia encantada no podía dejar de sonreírle

Oigan por que no vamos a comer algo tengo hambre – dijo Meilling

Si por mi esta bien –dijo Shaoran

Que les parece si entramos allí- Eriol señalo un pequeño pro elegante lugar

OK- dijeron los otros dos chicos

Entraron y buscaron mesa estaban platicando entretenidos hasta que Shaoran miro un punto fijo del restaurante

¿Que te pasa amigo? – pregunto el ingles

Es...es Sakura

Donde? – dijo Eriol

Ahí – dijo señalando una mesa lejana

Esta con otro tipo-dijo sorprendido el ingles

Si es su novio

QUE?- dijo Eriol sorprendido

Vaya suerte Shaoran tu diosa esta comprometida – dijo alegremente Meilling

Si eso creo –dijo tristemente el joven

Haziel tengo que ir al tocador

Esta bien preciosa-le regalo una de sus coquetas sonrisas

Sakura entro al tocador

- Que es lo que me pasa, por que no puedo dejar de mirarlo?

Se retoco el maquillaje y salió de pronto diviso a Shaoran lo cual provoco que su corazón volviera a latir aceleradamente y sintió como el nerviosismo volvía a ella, sus piernas comenzaron a avanzar hacia donde estaba el chico aun cuando ella no deseaba acercarse, de pronto estaba tan cerca que ya no podía alejarse

Shaoran

Sakura?

Emm solo vine a saludarte creo que interrumpo

No, no!– dijo el levantándose y tomando su mano produciendo que ella sintiera escalofríos por su espina dorsal- Mira te presento a mi prima Li Meiling

Un gusto soy Sakura Kinomoto- la joven extendió su mano

Un gusto (cara de pocos amigos) Li Meiling

Y él mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa

Encantado de conocerle bella dama – tomo su mano y le dio un suave beso en el dorso de esta

El placer es mío caballero

Para serle sincero mi amigo me comento que era hermosa pensaba que estaba exagerando pero ahora que la conozco pienso que se quedo corto

Gracias Señor Hiraguizawa pero de verdad Shaoran le dijo eso?- Justo en el omento en que Eriol estaba por contestar cuando Shaoran tomaba la mano de Sakura impidiendo que Eriol siguiera.

Haziel sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir y es que el ver como ese hombre tomaba la mano de su Sakura lo así enojar así que se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba

Sakura es hora de que nos marchemos

Te veo mañana Shao - dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa y para sorpresa del chico un beso en la mejilla – hasta luego señor Hiraguizawa dijo ofreciendole la mano, con permiso señorita Li, esta ultima ni se inmuto al verla

La noche había caído en la ciudad de Atenas Sakura ya se encontraba en el departamento, ella se encontraba en su habitación de la cual no habia salido desde que llego en la tarde y eso se debía a que ella estaba realmente confundida

Se encontraba caminado de un lado a otro cuando escucho que su puerta era tocada y a la ves escucho la vos de Tomoyo

Sakura te encuentras bien no has salido de la habitación desde que llegaste del templo

Tomoyo me encuentro muy confundida necesito hablar contigo

Tomoyo abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y se sorprendió mucho ya que ella jamás habia visto a su amiga en el estado en que se encontraba

Sakura que es lo que te tiene tan confundida – Sakura le contó todo lo que habia sucedido en ese día

Entonces te sientes atraída por Haziel

No se como explicártelo Tomoyo cuando veo sus ojos celestes me siento como hipnotizada y siento que todo lo que me rodea desaparece, siento como que solo debo mirarlo…solo a él pero cuando Shaoran me abraso me sentí muy extraña, sentí una sensación la cual en mi vida habia sentido, cuando salí con Haziel olvide esa sensación pero cuando me encontré con Shaoran sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente además un nerviosismo invadió mi cuerpo y aun cuando no quería acercarme a Shaoran mis piernas me llevaron automáticamente hacia él y cuando me despedí lo hice con un besos en la madejilla cosa que yo no habia hecho anteriormente con un hombre

Te lo dije Sakura tu estas comenzado a sentir algo especial por Li, si es posible que Haziel te allá deslumbrado pero no paso de allí en cambio Li

No Tomoyo no puede ser cierto lo que me dices no lo acepto yo creo que hice todo eso por que me sentí mal al haberle hablado así a Li cuando llego al templo

Mira Sakura será mejor que descanses ya mañana será otro día y podrás pensar mas claramente

Quizá tengas razón, buenas noches Tomoyo

Buenas noches Sakura

Tomoyo salió de la habitación de Sakura pero ella estaba realmente preocupada ya que el tal Haziel no le daba muy buena espina

Creo que tendré que hablar con Touya no se por que pero me da la impresión de que Haziel no tiene muy buenas intenciones

Continuara…..


End file.
